


Damn those Gallagher traits

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actually a happy fic guys, Fiona approves, Hurt/Comfort, Ian's relationship confessions, M/M, Sibling Bonding, [Spring break draft clean up], mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallaghers, as a family, were known for certain shared traits; Stubbornness for instance is one of them. </p>
<p> Also cheating as Fiona now discovers. But maybe they still had hope? Ian and Mickey were still here and doing fine after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn those Gallagher traits

It was the middle of the afternoon when Ian entered the Gallagher home, having come by to pick up the last of his things from his old room. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to be home of course and the loud sobs coming from upstairs had him instantly worried. 

Taking the stairs two at a time, he found himself moving towards the source of the sound, pushing at the half open door to Fiona’s room, just in time to see her wipe her face and put on a big smile.

“Ian! Didn’t expect to see you home” She smiled, moving forward to wrap her arms around him. 

“Came by to get a few things” Ian answered, as he returned the hug. 

“Oh, right” Fiona nodded, trying to pull away but finding herself caged in by strong arms. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, not intending to let her brush this off with fake smiles. 

“Nothing” Came the immediate answer, the eldest Gallagher managing to finally extract herself from within his hold. 

“You moving back?” Ian questioned, having spotted the duffel bag she had dumped on top of her bed.

“Looks like it” Fiona shrugged before distracting him with a soft “You all moved out?” 

“Looks like it” He echoed “Your husband moving in here then?” 

“Don’t think so” His sister answered, turning away to stash the bag under the bed for the moment. 

“Something happen?” The younger boy persisted, not quite willing to drop the subject till he knew she wasn’t hurt. 

“We’re over” Fiona finally answered “but it’s not a big deal or anything. Wasn’t even married that long or anything right? Things never work out anyway” 

“Why didn’t it work out?” Ian wanted to know, sure Fiona’s relationships almost never worked, that part was true and lately they had all been disastrous, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to beat the shit out of whoever hurt her every single time.

“You want to grab something to eat?” She asked instead, walking past him and heading down the stairs, Ian following after with a severely unimpressed look. 

He waited in silence, simply standing by the bottom of the stairs, and watching her move around in the kitchen; before she finally sighed and turned back around to face him. 

“I cheated” She admitted, hands resting on the counter and head hanging in shame. 

“Yeah?” Ian prompted, entirely neutral as he made his way to the kitchen table instead. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, Jimmy being back messed with my head and I just - Maybe i’m a slut, cuz it’s not like this is the first time i’m screwing a guy while i’m with someone else right?” Fiona was babbling fast, the back of her hands reaching up to brush away the tears threatening to fall again. 

“Maybe you are, but that’s just another Gallagher trait I guess” Ian shrugged, earning himself a short bitter laugh. 

“What? Being a slut?” Fiona questioned, looking towards the redhead in the room. 

“No. Cheating.” Came the quiet answer. 

“Yeah? How do you figure?” She asked, eyebrows shooting up. 

“Well not bothering to include Frank and Monica and whatever the fuck they have going on, me and Lip have both got a track record to match yours” Ian shrugged “It’s just the bad gene pool”

“You’ve cheated? On who?” Fiona's surprise overpowered everything else. She never pegged Ian to be the cheating type. 

“I’ve only had one relationship Fiona” Her brother responded dryly, making her mouth fall open in shock. 

“You cheated on Mickey Milkovich?!?” She demanded, causing him to chuckle humorlessly.

“I’m not exactly proud” He answered, refusing to meet her eyes and staring at the table as hard as he could. 

Fiona tried to take the time to process the information before sighing. 

“Yeah, but he’s married and with a kid, so guess you are off the hook” She finally managed to say, this time making Ian laugh almost bitterly. 

“I know you like to constantly see Mickey in the wrong, but the truth is Fiona, i’ve screwed up far more than he ever has” Came the silent admission. 

Fiona had been about to protest, tell him that couldn’t possibly be right, Mickey was the reason Ian fucking ran away, not to forget the whore wife and kid she had just mentioned, but it seemed like Ian was finally opening up the floodgates that held back his own issues. 

“I don’t even know why he’s still with me really, after all the shit I’ve put him through. It’s me that doesn’t fucking deserve him. I mean, he’s been shot, twice, gone to juvie, twice, been pistol whipped, forced to marry a russian hooker and raise a baby that he’s not even sure is his and after all that, I just up and left him. Still took me back though and what did I do? Go and fucking cheat. I’m to blame for everything that’s gone wrong in his life and just, Jesus - I don’t even” 

Ian had trailed off, voice muffled by the end as he buried his face in his hands and Fiona honestly did not know what to say. She was still mentally flailing around for words to comfort him with, when she heard a loud disbelieving snort from the front room and saw the Milkovich walk in. 

“You always like to take credit for everything Gallagher?” Mickey asked coolly, making Ian’s head snap up to look at his boyfriend. 

“Oh jesus, are you fucking crying? Really?” The shorter boy complained, putting the carton of juice he had just picked up, back down, when he noticed Ian's eyes were misted. 

“You telling me any of that shit would have happened if it wasn’t for me?” Ian demanded, furiously blinking back the tears before they could spill.

When Mickey simply rolled his eyes, Fiona saw her brother glare up at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so” Ian says before ducking his head “It sucks when you’re the best thing that happened to me while i’m the worst thing that happened to you” 

The confession was soft and sad and Fiona could see his shoulders hunching up, almost in an effort to make him smaller. She wanted to rush over and wrap her arms around him but felt like maybe it wasn’t her place. 

“Now you’re just being stupid and sappy as fuck firecrotch” Mickey sounded annoyed, but also somehow warm, a combination that only a Milkovich could pull off 

“And who the fuck said anything about you being the worst thing anyway? Like did you not eat the burnt up pasta Mandy made last night? who even burns pasta man? that’s just fucking weird” 

Mickey’s words earned a reluctant bark of laughter from Ian, and Fiona couldn’t help but smile too. She knew anyone else would have been contrite and said it wasn’t true, or maybe immediately returned the sentiment, offered sugar coated words that could or couldn’t be believed. But Mickey chose to simply make Ian laugh and that spoke volumes. 

“Fuck you, you dick. You know what I mean” Ian argued weakly, while Fiona simply watched the pair of them, intrigued by them for the first time. 

“Actually don’t. Besides, you didn’t exactly have a joy ride with all this either. How many times did Terry beat you up? Hell, I beat you up. But what’s that shit? Good comes with the bad and what the fuck ever. We’re here. we’re good. So fuck everything else” Mickey shrugged and Fiona watched her sibling's smile stretch. 

“Yeah, we’re here, we’re good. Everything else we can live with, you’re right” He agreed, nodding his head as he spoke.

“Course i’m fucking right” Mickey grunted, finally raising the Carton of orange juice to his mouth again. 

But Fiona had seen enough, and all her million doubts on their relationship had just crumbled, leaving in its place overwhelming happiness for Ian and a sudden urge to show her gratitude to the Milkovich boy. 

It was why she crossed over and easily wrapped her arms around him, making Mickey choke and spit out half of the juice he was drinking. 

“What the fuck?!?” Mickey demanded once he survived the accidental supply of juice in his windpipe even as Ian laughed from the table. 

“I swear we Gallaghers don’t mean to be assholes. It’s just genetic and i’m so glad you’re still here and putting up with it” Fiona gushed, refusing to let go of the other boy. 

“Yeah Mick, what she said” Ian agreed again, watching as Mickey squirmed in Fiona’s arms. 

“Fucking lemme go” He finally grumbled, still wriggling in her tight hold and turning a brighter shade of red by the minute. 

“Fine, but thank you for being there for my kid” Fiona smiled, planting a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Just as she let him go though, Ian decided to grab them both for a tight hug of his own. 

“Goddamn Fucking Gallaghers” Mickey complained, trying to shove a laughing Ian and Fiona away from him. 

“You can’t get rid of us anymore Mickey” She promised with a laugh “Especially me, i’m going to be hounding the two of you until I can figure out how to get the right man” 

Her words seemed to confuse Mickey but made Ian lean over to kiss her on the cheek and smile softly.

“You will Fi, I can’t be the only Gallagher that got lucky” Her brother promised. 

And for now, she was going to hold on to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ Kudos make my day!!


End file.
